Dragón De Goma
by LokosFermincho
Summary: Ya sé. El titulo es una porquería. Pero tengo fe en esta historia. ¿Porque Luffy aparece en Nanyou? ¿Quien es el causante de esto? ¿Que ridiculeces van a hacer Luffy y Hakufu juntos? Y ademas, ¿Quien se va a enamorar del joven capitán?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola! Sean bienvenidos! Este es mi segundo fanfic pero este va a ser en español! Es entre IkkiTousen y One Piece como ya sabrán. Quiero advertirles a los fans de O.P. que el único personaje de dicha serie va a ser Luffy. Pido disculpas a los fans de los otros personajes. A los fans de I.T. también hay una advertencia pero se las voy a decir al final del capítulo así no hago esta nota más larga._

_Empecemos pues!_

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día precioso. Un cielo azul iluminado por un brillante sol que, junto con los suaves y refrescantes vientos, daban la temperatura perfecta.

Rompiendo contra pequeñas olas, avanzaba el Going Merry. El barco de la Tripulación de los 'Sombrero de Paja', y sentado en su asiento preferido se encontraba Monkey D. Luffy, el capitán de dicho barco, con una amplia sonrisa típica de él, piernas cruzadas y la vista fija en el horizonte.

-"Nami! Falta mucho para llegar a alguna isla?!" Pregunto volteando su cabeza en dirección a una joven de pelo anaranjado, con un cuerpo capaz de causar un infarto fácilmente, la cual tomaba sol tranquila y sonriente hasta que la pregunta llego a sus oídos. Un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo mientras su cara digna de un ángel se transformaba en una expresión amenazante. –"Te dije hace 10 minutos que no vamos a ver ninguna isla hasta dentro de, como mínimo, 5 horas." Respondió la joven entre dientes.

"Oh, vamos! Tiene que haber alguna isla cerca, por lo menos una pequeñita" A esta altura, la hermosa joven perdió por completo los estribos –"TE DIJE QUE NO! Déjame tomar sol tranquila y ve a molestar a alguien más!" Dientes afilados y ojos blancos, grandes y amenazadores le dieron a entender al torpe capitán que, si quería seguir ileso tenia que callarse. -"Que mala eres Nami." -"¿Qué dijiste?" Un puño apretado revelando una vena hinchada obligó a Luffy a huir. Estiró su brazo y se agarro de la parte de arriba de la vela. Una vez en zona segura soltó un suspiro de alivio seguido de una expresión de enojo muy infantil.

-"¿Que pasa Luffy? Un joven de piel ligeramente oscura, con pelo negro y una nariz inusualmente larga pregunto. –"Estoy aburrido Ussop. Y además la carne casi se acabo. NO QUIERO COMER VERDURAS! UAAAAH UAAAAAH!" –"Ah, no llores! Por Dios. Además la culpa de que la carne se este acabando no es de nadie más que tuya."

-"Sniff, sniff. Ya sé." Luffy se recostó, mirando al cielo –"Me muero de aburrimiento." –"No eres el único, pero ya escuchaste a Nami. No va a haber nada hasta dentro de 5 horas"

-"Ey, Ussop. ¿Podrías mirar alrededor con tus lentes?" Ussop lentamente giro su cabeza. –"¿Para que?" –"Así vemos si hay alguna isla alrededor!" Fue la respuesta acompañada de una amplia sonrisa. Una gota apareció en la cabeza del mentiroso –"Tu… no escuchas cuándo otros te hablan ¿Cierto?" –"POR FAVOR" Una carita de perrito convenció a Ussop. –"Esta bien. Pero no veo como esto pueda cambiar algo." Ussop comenzó a ver a su alrededor mientras su capitán reía con su típico 'jijiji'.

Durante un tiempo, nada salvo mar, pero de pronto Ussop se quedó mirando fijo en una dirección. Al ver esto, una sonrisa gigantesca y unos ojos brillantes y abiertos de par en par aparecieron en la cara de Luffy. –"U… un…" Los labios del joven narigón temblaban. –"¿Una isla? ¡¿Una isla?!" Preguntaba emocionado Luffy, pero el terror reflejado en la cara de su nakama, la perdida total de color de este y el temblequeo de sus piernas dieron a entender que no era nada bueno. –"UN… UN DRAGOOON!" Grito despavorido mientras saltaba del puesto de vigilancia y aterrizaba encima de un tipo de pelo verde y con tres espadas tomando una de las tantas siestas que a menudo tomaba. –"¡¿Que carajo?! ¿Qué mierda te pasa Ussop?" Preguntó el espadachín apretando su puño –"Un dragón! Un dragón viene hacia acá!" Toda la tripulación se juntó alrededor del aterrado joven. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi y Caroo miraban a Ussop con gotas en sus cabezas y miradas de entre enojadas y cansadas. Sanji habló –"Mira Ussop, no es gracioso. Hace unos pocos días dejamos el Ryukkotsu y a los Sennenryus atrás así que es imposible que haya otros dragones." –"Pero no miento! Esta vez no! En serio!" Decía mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Luffy quedo atónito en el puesto de vigilancia. –"¿Dragón? ¿Se refiere a Ryuuji? Ah, debe ser Apis que decidió unirse a la tripulación y vino con otro Sennenryu" Sonrió Luffy mientras se daba vuelta. –"¡Hola Apis!" Grito mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire, pero lo que vio no era un Sennenryu. Era un dragón azul-oscuro muy diferente a esos hermosos dragones que habían dejado atrás hace tan solo unos días atrás. Este era grotesco y había un aura oscura y amenazante a su alrededor, además de ser más pequeño.

El dragón no le dio tiempo a Luffy para reaccionar y lo atrapo con sus garras, llevándoselo con él hacia un extraño agujero que se había formado en el cielo.

-"¡LUFFY!" Toda la tripulación grito y antes de que pudiesen hacer nada el dragón entro al extraño agujero. Dentro de ese agujero todo eran imágenes y colores dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Luffy. –"Suéltame estúpido dragón! Te lo advierto!" El dragón seguía su camino sin prestarle la más mínima atención al joven capitán. –"Bueno, conste que te lo advertí. Gomu Gomu No…" El dragón bajo la vista para ver que estaba haciendo su rehén. –"¡PISTORU!" El golpe dio directo en la parte baja de la cabeza del dragón y soltó a Luffy que pudo ver desde el cielo que el lugar en el que estaba era muy diferente a la Grand Line.

-Mientras tanto…-

-"Jejeje… Si, eso es Bacchin… Que te parece este ataque?..." Sonsaku Hafuku, como era habitual, dormía mientras la clase se desarrollaba, lo cual despertaba la preocupación de su primo Koukin Shuuyu. –'_Esta Hakufu nunca va a cambiar eh? Pensar que existe una heroína así…' _Era raro, pero cierto. Una chica tan descuidada y torpe era la heroína a la que todos los Toushis le debían este tranquilo periodo de paz. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habían vencido por segunda vez a Shiba'i Chuutatsu, o Kentei. Gracias a esto, Nanyou había conseguido un nuevo aliado, la secundaria Nanban, con las hermanas Moukaku y Mouyu y, a excepción de pequeñas batallas, algunos pequeños entrenamientos y otros batallas iniciadas por las demás escuelas pero tan cortas y pequeñas que apenas valían el titulo de 'batallas', todo estaba tranquilo.

-"Maestra! Maestra! Acepta mi desafío, por favor!" Una voz femenina fue escuchada. Una voz que ya todos en Nanyou conocían. Hakufu despertó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana. –"Hakufu, ¿vas a pelear con Mouki otra vez?" Pregunto su primo con una expresión en parte enojada y en parte cansada de vivir la misma situación una y otra vez. –"Por supuesto Koukin, ella es mi aprendiz después de todo" Fue la respuesta de la ojiverde con una sonrisa para al segundo siguiente saltar.

-"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que viniste por ultima vez, justo recién, mientras dormía, soñé con un movimiento genial! Y lo voy a poner en practica contigo!" –"eso quiere decir que…¿estabas durmiendo en clases?" –"Ah… jejeje" Hakufu comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. –"Bueno no importa, comencemos!" –"Muy bien, Maestra!" Ambas se pusieron en guardia, el aire comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza, un aura de energía comenzó a rodear a ambas chicas. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

-"uuuuuuueeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEAAAA AAHHHHH!" Se escucho a la distancia una voz que poco a poco fue creciendo. Todos los estudiantes que se habían asomado a ver la pelea comenzaron a ver a su alrededor buscando a la persona gritando.

-"Maestra! Allí! Mire!" Gritó Mouki mientras apuntaba al cielo, justo arriba del techo del instituto, pero antes de que los alumnos pudiesen mirar arriba una parte del techo se desmoronó justo encima de una distraída Ryomou Shimei quien, gracias a su agilidad, pudo esquivar la lluvia de escombros.

Una nube de polvo se expandió, impidiendo a todos los presentes ver que era lo que había atravesado el techo, pero una vez que la nube se desvaneció todos quedaron atónitos al ver a un joven con una camisa roja, unos jeans azules, sandalias de paja y un sombrero del mismo material colgando de su cuello.

_Bueno, no me salio muy divertido que digamos, pero me gusta verlo más como un fanfic de aventura y, más adelante, romance más que una comedia._

_En cuanto al aviso que les quería hacer a los fans de I.T. es que voy a hacer como que no murió nadie y voy a usar a Ukitsu, Ryofu Housen, Chin-Kyuu Koudai y otros. ¿Por qué? Porque son muy buenos personajes y no puedo perdonar al autor por matarlas. así que en este mundo paralelo, ellas y otros van a estar vivos así que si tiene algún personaje que halla muerto y lo quieren ver acá o tienen alguna situación o idea que quieran ver, mándenme un PM y cualquier critica déjenme un review._

_Muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado! Hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches para todos! He aquí el segundo capítulo de Dragón De Goma (que ridículo titulo, por dios!). _

_No tengo mucho que decir honestamente, solo un dato importante. Cuando termine un texto y vean un asterisco (*) significa que esa conversación sigue mientras otra situación es descrita y el texto que comience con ese símbolo es la continuación. Para cuando pasan muchas cosas al mismo tiempo (posiblemente use otros símbolos si los necesito pero recuerden que es para guiarlos mejor)._

_Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, empecemos! _

_Disfruten!_

**Capitulo 2:**

-"Eeeeeh que susto. Menos mal que las caídas no me afectan, de lo contrario habría salido muy lastimado" Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas. –"Estupido dragón. ¿Que diablos quería de todas maneras?" Todos los estudiantes de Nanyou quedaron petrificados mirando al joven que acababa de atravesar el techo –"¿Quién diablos es ese?" –"¿Cómo es que no tiene ni un rasguño?" –"¿Por qué esta vestido así?" Se susurraban los alumnos unos a otros ya que no se atrevían a preguntar directamente. Todos salvo una, que estaba parada frente a él y que, tras recuperarse rápidamente del shock inicial, fue la primera en hablar directamente con el extraño joven.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿A que has venido?" Pregunto fríamente Ryomou Shimei. Luffy simplemente la miro, sonrió y respondió amablemente –"¿Yo?... Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que va a ser el Rey De Los Piratas" Su amable sonrisa se amplio con esta ultima frase. La mirada de Ryomou se mantuvo imperturbable mirando fijamente al joven con el único ojo que tenia a la vista.

-"¿Rey De Los Piratas? ¿Y eso de donde salio?" Pregunto un alumno. –"Debe haber aterrizado con la cabeza y quedó medio tonto" Bromeo otro. Unas risitas se escucharon pero, a pesar de que pudo oírlos, Koukin Shuuyu ni siquiera sonrió. El había oído algo acerca de un tal Rey De Los Piratas pero no conseguía recordar donde.

-"No te hagas el chistoso. Seguro que eres un asesino contratado para matar a Hakufu ¿cierto?" –"Haku…¿quien?" Pregunto Luffy confundido –"Basta de palabrería. Acabare contigo antes que Hakufu vuelva a esta sala" Dijo la peliazul poniéndose en guardia. –"Ey, espera. Yo no quiero pele…" La frase fue interrumpida por una fuerte patada directa al mentón, la cual envió a Luffy por los aires para luego estrellarse contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ryomou lo siguió y, detrás de ella, todo un grupo de estudiantes alentándola y cantando su nombre. En primera fila estaban Gakushu, Saji y Koukin mirando con atención. –"Espero por el bien de ese chico, que sepa pelear, por que si hay algo que Mou-chan odia mucho, es pelear con debiluchos" Dijo Saji Genpou, o mejor dicho Ouin Shishi –"Tu lo has dicho. Además ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos una pelea que no sea Hakufu contra Mouki, así que espero que esta sea al menos lo suficientemente interesante" respondió el alto fortachón a su lado. –"¿No lo crees así Shuuyu?" No hubo respuesta y ambos pudieron notar que la atención de Koukin estaba puesta en algún pensamiento en su cabeza.*

La joven del parche realizó muchas patadas y golpes pero muy pocos consiguieron tocar a su oponente, el cual parecía concentrarse plenamente en esquivar. –"¡Vamos! ¡Contraataca! De lo contrario no vas a salir bien parado de esta." Una patada giratoria en el aire que conecto con el lado izquierdo del rostro de Luffy corono la última silaba. Luffy aterrizó con la espalda y quedo tendido en el suelo. –"Ja, los asesinos de hoy en día son patéticos" Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a alentar a Ryomou pero repentinamente el silencio volvió a dominar, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Ryomou dio media vuelta para ver al joven levantarse con una sonrisa en su cara. –"Guau! Eres realmente fuerte. Tenía miedo de atacarte pues parecías muy débil con ese cuerpo. Pero si lo que quieres es un contraataque…" Luffy levanto la vista –"¡Eso es lo que tendrás!" Ryomou sonrió también. Hacia un largo tiempo desde que un guerrero fuerte peleaba con ella así que no podía hacer nada para ocultar su alegría. Esta vez Luffy hizo el primer movimiento.

*-"¿Que te pasa Shuuyu? Estás muy pensativo." Pregunto Gakushu. –"Oh, nada. Es que estoy bastante seguro que escuche eso del Rey De Los Piratas en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde" –"¿En serio? Yo jamás escuche nada parecido. ¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto el fortachón inclinándose un poco para ver mejor la cara de su compañero –"No se" Fue lo único que Koukin pudo responder.

-"GUAU! ¡Miren eso!" Uno de los estudiantes grito apuntando hacia el donde se libraba la batalla. –"¿Pero que carajo?" Saji exclamó.

Luffy comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la chica inclinándose hacia delante _'¿Piensa atacarme como si fuera un toro? Entonces es mas idiota de lo que pensé.'_ Pensó la joven Toushi pero las exclamaciones de todos los alumnos le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo su oponente.

A pesar de ser física y científicamente imposible, el extraño joven estaba estirado ambos brazos hacia atrás mientras avanzaba hacia Ryomou la cual quedo completamente paralizada y atónita por lo que estaba viendo. –"Gomu Gomu No… ¡BAZOOKA!" Ryomou volvió en si justo a tiempo para esquivar los brazos que embistieron hacia adelante con una velocidad increíble, pero los pobres estudiantes que estaban observando la pelea no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Saji, Gakushu y Koukin fueron lo bastante rápidos para esquivar el ataque así como unos pocos alumnos pero todos los demás no tuvieron ni tiempo ni espacio para hacerlo y fueron embestidos por la fuerza brutal del ataque y desparramados por todo el pasillo. –"Ups, lo lamento." Respondió Luffy viendo el desastre que acababa de causar. Todos los espectadores que resultaron ilesos y los de las demás aulas quedaron con las bocas abiertas ante tal escena, Ryomou, petrificada, con su ojo inmensamente abierto miraba la larga fila de estudiantes caídos para luego mirar al chico parado ahí como si nada hubiera pasado y Saji, Gakushu y Koukin, no menos sorprendidos, miraban fijamente al joven con incredulidad y asombro. –"¡Bueno, no me miren así! La mayor parte de la culpa es de ustedes por no reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido." Dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos y con una muy infantil expresión de enojo.

-"¿Qué… que paso aquí?" Una voz pregunto desde el fondo del pasillo, Luffy dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y muy desarrollada para su edad parada junto a las escaleras con una expresión de enojo capaz de helar la sangre del más fiero guerrero. –"¿Quien hizo esto?" Pregunto Hakufu apretando los puños. Luffy se dio vuelta completamente y respondió de manera muy simple –"Yo. ¿Son tus amigos?" –"Yo soy la encargada de protegerlos y guiarlos" –"Entonces… son tus amigos." Hakufu se puso en guardia –"Pagarás por esto." Mouki se paró al lado de su maestra y se puso en guardia –"Peleare a tu lado maestra. No podrá con las dos" Dijo sonriendo. –"No" Fue la respuesta de Hakufu, tan seria que no solo sorprendió a su aprendiz, sino a todos los presentes. Luffy se limito a sonreír. –"Me agrada tu actitud" Dijo mientras dejaba su sombrero de paja en el suelo para que no sufra daños –"Yo tampoco podría perdonar a nadie que lastimase a mis nakamas" Un aura de poder azul envolvió a la preciosa joven y sus ojos comenzaron un tomar un ligero tinte amarillo. –"¡Allá voy! Gomu Gomu No…" Luffy estiro ambos brazos hacia delante y se agarro los marcos de las puertas –"¡ROCKETO!" Y salio disparado hacia delante c a toda velocidad tomando a Hakufu por sorpresa y atravesando la pared junto con ella.

Ambos aterrizaron de pie uno frente al otro. –"Pudiste bloquear ese ataque. Entonces debes ser muy fuerte." Sonrió Luffy. –"Y tu tienes una técnica bastante rara. ¡Me gusta!" Una sonrisa similar se dibujo en los labios de la joven, pero mucho mas pequeña debido a que aún estaba enojada por lo que el extraño frente a ella había hecho.

Hakufu avanzo y lanzo una patada a la cara que fue ágilmente esquivada por Luffy, quien contraataco con un puño al estomago. Hakufu retrocedió con las manos sobre su panza mientras que Luffy intento darle otro golpe, esta vez a la cara. Hakufu detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda y conecto un potente gancho con la derecha para luego patear a Luffy en las costillas. Luffy despego brevemente del suelo, cayó, rodó sobre su espalda, se levanto y avanzo hacia la joven estirando un solo brazo hacia atrás. –"Gomu Gomu No… ¡Pistoru!" Hakufu desvió el puño con una patada pero no pudo esquivar el rodillazo que Luffy, con un salto, lanzo al mentón de la Toushi derribándola. Esta cayó sobre su espalda pero se incorporó rápidamente de un salto. Ambos respiraban con dificultad mínima, unos pequeños ríos de sangre caían de sus bocas, en las cuales se dibujaban dos amplias sonrisas. Estaban disfrutando la pelea y todavía tenían mucha energía para continuar.*

La multitud que había quedado atónita corrió rápidamente al hueco en la pared para ver la pelea, encabezados por los cuatro Devas y Mouki. Todos estaban demasiado asombrados para alentar a Hakufu y con cada movimiento en que una parte del cuerpo del chico del sombrero de paja se estiraba podían oírse exclamaciones de asombro por parte de casi todos los alumnos. Ryomou, que aun no salía de su asombro pregunto a nadie en particular –"¿Qué clase de poder es ese? ¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano pueda hacer eso? Ni siquiera un Toushi puede obtener ese tipo de habilidades" Saji respondió fríamente –"No tengo idea. Estoy tan confundido como tu Mou-chan" Koukin Shuuyu balbuceo algo pero nadie pudo entender. –"¿Que dijiste Shuuyu?" Preguntó Ryomou. –"Es que no es posible. Creo que oí hablar de ese tal Rey De Los Piratas e incluso de alguien con esas habilidades, pero…" –"Pero ¿qué?" Insistió Gakushu. –"Pero, se suponía que eran solo cuentos"

Un agudo chillido resonó por todo el instituto al mismo tiempo que una gran figura se precipitó sobre los dos jóvenes luchando. Era una figura azul con grandes alas y cuello largo. El gigantesco animal intento atrapar a los dos luchadores pero ambos reaccionaron rápido y lo esquivaron. Luffy miro al animal volador y su expresión se volvió una mezcla entre enojo y sorpresa. –"¡Tú! ¡Tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí!" El dragón respondió con otro chillido. –"Mas te vale que me regreses a mi barco por que si no..." La cola del dragón se movió rápidamente y golpeo al capitán como un gigantesco látigo, estrellándolo contra la pared. El dragón intento nuevamente atrapar a Luffy con sus afiladas garras pero una poderosa patada en el cuello lo detuvo. Frente al dragón, Sonsaku Hakufu estaba en guardia. –"No me importa que tan grande seas. Nadie interrumpe MÍ pelea." El dragón estaba por abalanzarse sobre la rubia pero se detuvo al ver a los cuatro Devas y a Mouki parados detrás de Hakufu. –"Si te metes con ella, ¡te metes con todo Nanyou!" Amenazó Koukin. Hakufu volteo su cabeza y le regalo una preciosa sonrisa que provoco que Koukin se sonrojara levemente.

El dragón entendió que no servía de nada pelear solo y emprendió el vuelo soltando un rugido furioso mientras se retiraba. Luffy se levanto y comenzó a gritar –"Ey, espera estupido dragón. ¡Llévame de regreso a mi barco!" El dragón estaba demasiado lejos para atraparlo, así que Luffy se limitó a apretar los dientes mientras aparecían montones de venas hinchadas en su cabeza. Hakufu lentamente se acerco al furioso joven. –"¿así que esa cosa te trajo aquí?" –Si. Apareció de la nada y me secuestro." –"Ah, eso lo explica todo" Sonrió Hakufu mientras a todos los demás les aparecían gotas en sus cabezas y pensaban al mismo tiempo –_'Eso no explica nada.'_ –"Bien, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a volver a tu barco." Apenas la frase estuvo completa, Koukin agarro a Hakufu del cuello de su uniforme y la llevo donde estaban los demás –"¿Estás loca Hakufu? Hace un momento estabas furiosa con el por lastimar a los chicos allá ¿y ahora dices que lo vas a ayudar?" –"¿Acaso no viste los poderes que tiene maestra? Quién sabe que clase de brujería puede estar involucrada." Agregó Mouki –"Además aún no sabemos si es de confiar. Podría estar afiliado a algún otro instituto." Advirtió Ryomou. Hakufu puso una expresión pensativa y estuvo silenciosa durante un rato. –"Tranquilos. Todo va a estar bien." Fue la respuesta con una tonta sonrisa. Los tres chocaron las palmas con sus frentes al unísono mientras que Saji y Gakushu simplemente ya se la veían venir.

Hakufu dio media vuelta y dijo con un pulgar para arriba y guiñando un ojo –"¡Esta decidido! Te ayudaremos." Una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos llenos de brillo aparecieron en la cara del torpe capitán –"¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!" –"Soy Sonsaku Hakufu. Encantada de conocerte" –"Soy Monkey D. Luffy. Lo mismo digo."

-Mientras tanto…-

El dragón comenzó a descender en un lugar desolado, cubierto por una espesa niebla. Al aterrizar había alguien esperándolo –"Veo que fallaste. No me sorprende." Dijo el hombre en tono burlón. El dragón lentamente comenzó a achicarse en tamaño, las garras comenzaron a transformarse en piernas, las alas en brazos, el cuello se fue achicando y la cabeza lentamente obtuvo forma humana. –"Púdrete imbecil." Replicó con voz fría y grave. –"Uy que miedo. Pero no es nada comparado a lo furioso que va a estar el viejo cuando sepa que perdiste a su conejillo de indias." El hombre se limito a no responder mientras comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia el grande y lúgubre castillo que había frente a el mientras se preguntaba cual seria el castigo que le esperaba.

_Bien, llegamos al final de este segundo capitulo y ya hice una mini introducción de los chicos malos._

_Como se darán cuenta, todavía no tengo ni la mas puta idea de quienes van a ser pero estoy considerando la idea que sean personajes de Mortal Kombat (obviamente con ninguna relación a sus historias originales, sino que las voy a cambiar) pero no estoy muy seguro. Si tienen alguna sugerencia avísenme._

_Sin embargo, si nadie me da ningún consejo o si no se me ocurre nada original, lo cual es muy probable, voy a utilizar esta idea._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima. CHAU!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola amigos! Bienvenidos a este tercer emocionante capítulo! Como no recibí ningún consejo y no se me ocurrió ningún enemigo (como ya me veía venir) voy a utilizar personajes de Mortal Kombat para que sean los chicos malosos._

_Por supuesto, voy a alterar un poco las historias de cada uno para que entren en la historia sin problemas. Esto no va a tener ninguna relación con el Netherrealm, el Outworld o el torneo Mortal Kombat, solo voy a usar algunos personajes._

_Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, COMENZEMOS!_

**Capítulo 3:**

Frente a la entrada del gigantesco castillo, el misterioso hombre enmascarado se detuvo un momento. Las palabras burlonas de su compañero tenían mucho de razón. El gran hechicero no iba a estar feliz con esta falla. -_'Afrontaré el castigo sin temor y sin vacilar.' _Pensó mientras posaba su mano en el enorme portón y lentamente lo abría.

El salón estaba decorado en su mayoría de un tinte muy similar al de la sangre fresca y otros tonos más oscuros de rojo. Los pilares que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del salón tenían una mezcla de tintes verdes y negros con una base dorada abajo y otra arriba contra el techo y las múltiples estatuas de dragones eran completamente doradas y estaban alineadas contra ambas paredes a los costados.

Al fondo de la sala se veía un trono rojo y dorado en el cual estaba sentado un hombre de edad notablemente avanzada, con ojos blancos carentes de pupilas, pelo plateado y largo hasta poco más de los hombros y un elegante traje antiguo de estilo oriental.

-"Veo que vienes solo Sub-Zero. Espero que eso no signifique lo que creo que significa." Dijo el anciano con tono seco y sombrío –"Lo lamento mucho Lord Shang Tsung, pero…" –"¿Lo lamentas? ¡¿Lo lamentas?!" El anciano estaba claramente furioso. –"¿Te crees que el que lo lamentes va a cambiar algo? ¿Tienes una miserable idea de lo importante que es ese mocoso de goma para nuestro plan? ¡¿Te das una idea de cuanto poder gasté para que tú puedas viajar a su época a capturarle?!" El Lin Kuei permaneció en silencio. No tenía excusas, el había sido bien informado sobre los poderes de ese chico y sin embargo actuó con demasiada confianza y, aun si tuviera una excusa no la usaría. Los Lin Kuei jamás usan excusas. Es lo que su hermano mayor le había enseñado.

-"Debería haber enviado a Scorpion. No confío plenamente en él, pero al menos él jamás fallo en una misión" –"No se repetirá Lord Shang Tsung, lo prometo. Afrontaré cualquier castigo para satisfacer su enojo, oh gran hechicero." La respuesta fue firme y decidida. Ni un pequeño rastro de temor se mostró en su voz. Sub-Zero espero la respuesta inclinado y con la mirada baja. –"Jejeje. Por eso me agradas Sub-Zero. Por eso eres mi segundo al mando. Eres la viva imagen de tu hermano." –"Gracias. Aprecio mucho sus palabras." El anciano paso una mano por su barba y sonrió. –"Puedes irte. Ya tendrás tu segunda oportunidad" El Lin Kuei lentamente se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. –"Pero antes déjame prevenirte." Sub-Zero se detuvo sin voltearse –"Toda paciencia tiene su limite Sub-Zero. Recuerda esas palabras." Bajando la mirada, el Lin Kuei se dirigió hacia la puerta con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Entrenar.

-Mientras tanto…-

-"A ver, a ver, empecemos de nuevo" Dijo Koukin, que estaba sentado en una silla frente al pupitre donde estaba sentado Luffy. –"Tu eres un pirata." –"Un capitán pirata, sí" Fue la respuesta –"Ok. Un capitán pirata. Y estabas navegando en tu barco con tu tripulación cuando de pronto apareció ese dragón azul que vimos." –"Si, correcto." –"Y ese dragón te metió en una especie de portal, tu lo golpeaste, te soltó y esa es la razón por la que atravesaste el techo ¿Cierto?" –"Si. Absolutamente." Todos los que estaban alrededor se miraron unos a otros, salvo Hakufu que escuchó el relato con los ojos llenos de brillo.

Luffy había aprovechado para contarles acerca de las Frutas Del Demonio, de Gold Roger, de los piratas que había vencido y de sus nakamas. Todos tenían las cabezas rodeadas de símbolos de pregunta y sus caras no expresaban más que confusión. Todos menos Koukin Shuuyu. Entre más oía de la gran era pirata, más seguro estaba de haber oído la historia. Y el nombre Gold Roger le sonaba increíblemente familiar.

Como de costumbre, Hakufu rompió la tensión –"Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Lo importante ahora es decidir donde se va a quedar Luffy a dormir y yo voto por que sea en lo de Mou-chan. ¿Quién me apoya?" Gritó enérgicamente la joven rubia solo para ser silenciada bruscamente de un golpe por una furiosa Ryomou Shimei. –"No metas gente en la casa de otros sin preguntar. Además yo ya tengo a Ryofu en mi casa" Hakufu se levantó y colocó la mano en el chichón que le acababa de salir en la cabeza –"Ah cierto, me había olvidado que Fu-chin estaba parando en tu casa" –"Pero entonces, ¿donde se va a quedar?" Preguntó Bachou Mouki.

Un breve silencio se hizo en el salón y Koukin se encargo de deshacerlo. –"Entonces vendrás a nuestra casa." Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluida Hakufu. Ella era normalmente la que decía esas cosas en ese tipo de situaciones. –"Aprovecharemos y le preguntaremos a mi tía. Ella seguro que sabe algo" Todos comprendieron entonces y decidieron que era lo mejor. Luffy les agradeció a todos, la campana sonó, se despidieron y cada uno emprendió el camino a casa.

En el camino, Luffy no paro de meterse en líos. Esa ciudad era tan diferente, ni siquiera Logue Town era así de grande. Mientras recorrían el camino a casa, Luffy intento pelear con varios autos porque creyó que eran animales salvajes y que los bocinazos eran alguna especie de grito de batalla. Después pasaron frente a un gigantesco edificio y Luffy sintió ganas de observar el paisaje así que estiró su brazo y se colgó de la punta de la antena que había en el tejado y Koukin tuvo que subir a buscarlo mientras Hakufu reía a carcajadas y finalmente Luffy intento derribar un helicóptero ya que pensó que era alguna especie de dragón y, por lo tanto, creyó podría averiguar donde se escondía ese maldito dragón pero Koukin lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Koukin, este totalmente agotado y Hakufu secándose las lágrimas de risa.

-De vuelta en la isla…-

La respiración de Sub-Zero era lenta y serena, a excepción de lo que muchos piensan, este ejercicio no se trata sobre cuanto puedas tensionar los músculos o cuanta fuerza puedas ejercer, sino de conseguir tranquilidad y concentración extremas. Abrió los ojos, levanto su brazo y dirigió el costado de su mano hacia la roca partiéndola perfectamente por la mitad.

Unos débiles aplausos desviaron la atención del Lin Kuei hacia la persona que se había burlado de el en su llegada a la isla. –"¿Qué quieres Kano?" –"Ey viejo, ¿Por qué me tratas así? Tan 'fríamente'." Una risa burlona escapó entre sus dientes. –"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que decir bromas estupidas?" Preguntó Sub-Zero mientras hacia distintos movimientos de calentamiento. Kano se recostó sobre unas rocas mientras respondía –"La verdad que no. Debido a que últimamente tú y Scorpion se llevan las mejores misiones, me he estado muriendo de aburrimiento." Kano levantó una piedra –"Ya sabes, todas las misiones que me dan son cosa de niños y, encima de todo, hay que ser 'sigiloso' porque no hay que dejar que nadie sepa donde estamos. Es ridículo. Una guerra no se gana escondiéndose, sino partiendo cráneos." El mercenario ejerció apenas un poco de presión y la piedra explotó en su mano.

Sub-Zero dejo su calentamiento y miró fijamente al mercenario –"Bien sabes porque Shang Tsung perdió la confianza en ti ¿no es así?" Kano devolvió la mirada, su ojo robotico brillaba con furia asesina –"Claro que lo sé Zerito. Porque tu y Humitos le dijeron que yo intenté traicionarlo organizando esa rebelión." –"Es porque eso fue lo que intentaste." Sub-Zero creó una espada de hielo mientras Kano desenfundaba sus cuchillos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, listos para pelear hasta la muerte.

De pronto un portal rosa y negro se abrió en medio de los dos luchadores y de él salio una mujer de pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, un velo rosa cubriendo su boca, unos ojos amarillos e inhumanos y un traje rosa y negro que dejaba bastante de su esplendida figura a la vista. –"Mira nada más, pero si es la perra favorita del anciano" Sonrió Kano. La mujer volteo hacia el mercenario y, antes de que este pudiera hacer nada, se teletransporto hacia su espalda. –"Por favor chicos, dejen de pelear, ustedes ya saben cuanto detesto que sangre sea derramada si no estoy ahí presente" Un sonido de relamidas llego a los oídos de Kano y este se apartó rápidamente. –"Aléjate de mí bruja arpía" Amenazó Kano con un cuchillo en cada mano. –"No me tientes Kano. Ya sabes cuanto me excita la idea de matarte. Deja de forzar tu suerte." La mujer saco sus dos sais y se preparó para el combate.

-"¡BASTA!" La voz de Shang Tsung pareció retronar en toda la isla y una imagen hecha de energía apareció en el campo de entrenamiento. –"Mileena. Te envié a detener la pelea, ¡no a unirte a ella!" Mileena hizo una reverencia al igual que Sub-Zero. Kano se llevo las manos a la cintura y se limitó a no decir nada. –"Escuchen, este momento es clave. Al fin he encontrado un cuerpo que podría servirnos. Estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo, por eso necesito que dejen de portarse como idiotas." Kano hizo un paso al frente. –"Sí. Y estaríamos más cerca si el señor cubitos de hielo no hubiese perdido al chico" –"Pero al menos lo trajo a nuestra época Kano. Todavía hay oportunidad. Sí lo que quieres es destripar mujeres y aplastar cabezas, entonces tienes que ser paciente. Además no estas en posición de exigir ni criticar nada. Recuerda que aún estas sospechado de traición. Aún no he ordenado tu ejecución solo porque vas a ser muy útil en el campo de batalla, así que piensa dos veces lo que haces." Kano hizo una expresión infantil de niño triste mientras decía –"Sí papi" –"¡Smoke!" Grito el hechicero y un ninja vestido de forma bastante similar a la de Sub-Zero, solo que de color gris, apareció a espaldas de los tres guerreros –"Mantenlos vigilados. A los tres. No quiero actos estúpidos ahora que estamos tan cerca." Y la imagen desapareció.

Kano enfundó sus cuchillos y comenzó a caminar –"Lo nuestro no ha terminado Zerito. Ten mucho cuidado de ahora en más" Fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer en las sombras. Mileena se acerco hacia Sub-Zero –"No le hagas caso, es un pobre tonto." La mujer comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Sub-Zero –"Si quieres puedo hacer que te olvides de tus problemas" Cualquier otro hombre habría caído rendido a los pies de esa mujer, pero Sub-Zero sabía bien lo que había detrás de ese velo y aumento el frío de su cuerpo obligando a Mileena a retroceder. –"Ay, eres tan malo. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti" Dicho esto, la mujer desapareció en otro portal.

Quedaron Smoke y Sub-Zero, quien empezó a retomar su entrenamiento. Smoke miro fijo a su amigo, algo no andaba bien con Sub-Zero. Primero falla en una misión aparentemente sencilla y ahora por poco se deja llevar por sus impulsos y mata a Kano que, a pesar de ser un imbécil, es un aliado. Smoke quería llegar al fondo de todo pero conocía a Sub-Zero demasiado bien. El no le diría nada. _'Me limitare a vigilarlo y descubriré que ocurre'_ Pensó mientras observaba a su amigo partir otra roca más grande por el medio, de forma implacable.

-En la casa de Koukin…-

-"… y eso es lo que paso" Termino la explicación de Koukin. Su tía Goei estuvo en silencio todo el rato, escuchando atentamente. Ahora, aún en silencio, parecía estar pensando profundamente. Dirigió su mirada al joven del sombrero de paja, quien estaba hablando con Hakufu muy animadamente, sobre todas las peleas que cada uno había tenido y sobre sus sueños, el de Luffy de ser el Rey De Los Piratas y el de Hakufu de siempre encontrar rivales muy fuertes contra los que pelear.

-"Disculpa, Luffy te llamabas ¿cierto?" Luffy volteó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza. –"Acerca de tus poderes…" Hakufu y Koukin miraron atentos –"… ¿Todo tu cuerpo se puede estirar tanto?" Preguntó Goei mientras bajaba su miraba hacia las zonas intimas de Luffy, Hakufu y Koukin cayeron de espaldas mientras que Luffy respondía –"Sí" un poco confundido por la reacción de los otros dos.

Koukin se reincorporó –"¡Eso no es lo importante aquí tía!" Gritó un tanto enojado –"Lo lamento Koukin-kun. Necesitaba saberlo." La respuesta vino acompañada de un guiño. –"La verdad que no se mucho sobre la era pirata. Recuerdo que tu padre solía contarles ciertas historias sobre la Gran Era Pirata pero no se mucho más de eso." –"Ya veo" Dijo Koukin con algo de decepción. –"¿Y que recomiendas que hagamos mamá?" Preguntó Hakufu. –"Creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí con nosotros y que vaya a Nanyou junto con ustedes. Que un dragón lo haya atacado definitivamente no es normal, así que entre más gente nos pueda ayudar, mejor." –"Además necesitaremos toda la información que podamos juntar. Habrá que pedir ayuda a Seito, a Kyoushou y a Nanban." Una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en el rostro de Hakufu mientras escuchaba a su primo y a su madre diciendo esto mientras que Luffy inclinaba su cabeza a un costado ya que no entendía una palabra de lo que decían. Hakufu se levantó de un salto y apuntando con el dedo índice al joven pirata gritó emocionada –"¡Está decidido! A partir de ahora eres parte de la academia Nanyou, y como tal, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea" –"Y visto que no hay suficientes camas, tendrá que dormir con-mi-go." Goei se llevo un dedo a la boca y le guiñó un ojo a Luffy provocando la misma reacción por parte de los otros dos. –"Bueno, esta bien" Luffy respondió. Koukin y Hakufu exclamaron al unísono –"¿QUEEEEÉ? No, no, no, no, ¡NO!" Goei lanzó una mirada de odio a los dos mientras se mordía el dedo gordo y Luffy, nuevamente, inclinó su cabeza ya que no entendía el porqué de tanta preocupación. –"Dormirás con Koukin. Su cama es mucho más cómoda, en serio." Dijo Hakufu.

Y después de intentar de un modo u otro que Luffy duerma con ella, y fracasar, Goei se rindió y cada uno marchó a su cama, Hakufu feliz de la vida ya que ahora se iba a encontrar con todos los amigos que había hecho a lo largo de estos años y, tal vez, viviesen una nueva aventura, Goei conteniendo las lagrimas por tener a un joven tan apuesto y no poder ponerle las manos encima y Koukin también triste, pero porque Luffy se había dormido muy rápido y ya estaba roncando ruidosamente.

_Bueno, así termina este tercer capítulo. Pido disculpas si estos primeros capítulos son aburridos, voy a tratar de hacerlos más interesantes a partir de ahora. Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o idea es bienvenida y si quieren que haga aparecer a algún personaje específico de IkkiTousen o, ahora de Mortal Kombat, no duden en mandarme un PM o dejarlo en los reviews._

_¡Nos vemos pronto amigos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡¿Que pasaaaaaa?! ¡He aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia llena de acción, aventura y romance! (Puaj! Parece la propaganda de una peli de serie D. Jajaja!) Ojala les guste!_

**Capítulo 4:**

Koukin Shuuyu lentamente se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor arrastrando los pies como un zombi.

-_'Gracias a Dios que es Sábado. No tengo energías para hacer nada' _La razón de tanto cansancio era que Luffy no había parado de roncar en toda la noche y, por lo tanto, Koukin no había conseguido un miserable segundo de sueño.

Lentamente corrió la puerta del comedor y se encontró a Goei desayunando –"Ah Koukin-kun. Buenos días" El saludo fue frío y acompañado con una mirada llena de odio. Koukin respondió con una pequeña reverencia, estaba demasiado cansado como para notar el enojo de su tía por negarle una noche con el chico que 'se estira'.

De repente unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta principal y una voz familiar se escuchó con ellos. –"EY! Sonsaku! Shuuyu! Alguien abra por favor!" Koukin quedó inmóvil. –'_Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Porqué a esta hora y, más importante, PORQUÉ un Sábado?' _Koukin pensó, ya que tenía una idea muuuuuuy clara de a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Era la voz de Ukitsu, o U-chan como le decía Hakufu. Originalmente eran rivales a muerte ya que el destino de Ukitsu era matar a Hakufu, pero al perder la pelea contra Hakufu y no ser asesinada por ella, su rivalidad se transformó rápidamente en amistad. Además fue gracias a Ukitsu, y casi al costo de su vida, que Hakufu consiguió liberar y controlar el poder de su Magatama. La contra de todo esto era que Ukitsu se aparecía a cada rato en la casa de Koukin y muy de vez en cuando era para una salida de compras o ir a cantar al karaoke.

Koukin golpeó su frente con la palma y dejo salir un suspiro, se dio vuelta lentamente y preguntó –"¿Podrías abrirle tu tía y convencerla que se vaya?" Goei respondió con tono simple y tranquilo y sin siquiera abrir sus ojos –"Tu eres el hombre de la casa, no? Hazte cargo." Y con otro suspiro y la mirada baja Koukin se encamino a la puerta. Mientras todo esto pasaba, los golpes y gritos de Ukitsu apenas cesaron, evidentemente estaba muy emocionada. Finalmente la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-"¡Al fin abres Shuuyu! ¿Qué paso? No me digas que estabas durmiendo." Como era de esperarse, ahí estaba Ukitsu, con su camisa blanca, su chaleco sin mangas y falda gris y sus características pesas rojas que siempre llevaba en sus muñecas y encima de los tobillos, aunque estas daban la impresión de ser un poco más grandes que las habituales. –"Me encantaría decir que ese era el caso, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario." Fue la respuesta –"¿Una noche de insomnio?" Ukitsu arqueó una ceja –"No exactamente." Ukitsu puso una expresión de confusión y rápidamente volvió a su amable sonrisa –"Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Esta Sonsaku?" –"Sigue durmiendo pero estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento mi tía la va a despertar." –"¿Habrá problemas si paso a esperar?" Pregunto sonriente. Koukin sabía que negarse no era una opción. No es que Ukitsu fuese violenta, sino que era muy, muy, pero que muy insistente. La única vez que Koukin le negó la entrada, Ukitsu se trepo al muro de el portón y espero hasta que Hakufu se levantase para hacer un ataque sorpresa, lo que llevo a una pelea seguida de un lío atroz en toda la casa que después Koukin tuvo que limpiar y ordenar solo. En ciertas cosas, Ukitsu y Hakufu eran muy parecidas y al mismo tiempo en otras eran totalmente diferentes. Dando su tercer suspiro mañanero, Koukin abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la preciosa joven. –"Sabia decisión Shuuyu. Jeje." Rió Ukitsu mientras pasaba.

-Mientras tanto en Seito…-

-"¿Dónde se metió ahora?" Gruño Chouhi Ekitoku. –"Esa Gentoku, dice que va a empezar a tomarse el entrenamiento mas en serio y termina escapándose como siempre" Ekitoku ya había recorrido casi todo el edificio y su mal humor se volvía mayor con cada paso que daba. Finalmente la voz que quería escuchar llego a sus oídos. –"Te encontré Gentoku" dijo sonriendo macabramente mientras se dirigía al baño.

-"Ay, Kou-chan deja de jugar con ellas por favor" Suplicaba Ryuubi Gentoku, líder de la academia Seito a la pequeña niña con quien se estaba bañando, Shokatsuryou Koumei, la estratega militar de la academia Seito quien tenía la manía de manosear y jugar con los robustos pechos de Ryuubi Gentoku cada vez que se bañaban, lo cual ocurría cada vez más y más seguido –"Los pechos de Gentoku son los mejores de todos. Jamás me cansare de jugar con ellos" –"Por favor, jajaja, que me haces cosquillas, jajaja." Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el estruendoso golpe que derribo la puerta y la figura de una MUY molesta Chouhi Ekitoku entrando en el baño –"¡Ch-Chou-san!" –"Así que estabas aquí Gentoku. No se si recuerdas que nuestra practica no había terminado" Ekitoku tronó sus nudillos –"Es más, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la mitad" Gentoku comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras intentaba explicar su situación –"L-lo que pasa e-es q-que Kou-chan me insistió en que q-quería d-darse un baño y…" –"Nada de excusas. ¡Prepárate para tu castigo!" Ekitoku se abalanzo sobre Gentoku pero esta la esquivo provocando que Ekitoku cayera de cabeza en la bañera golpeando el fondo con la cara. Aterrada por lo que esto iba a provocar, Ryuubi Gentoku echo a correr por los pasillos, pero choco contra alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo –"Ay, ay, ay como me dolió. Oh, lo lamento mucho. ¿Estas bien?" Cuando Gentoku aparto sus enormes pechos de la cara de quien yacía debajo de ella, reconoció de inmediato a la persona. –"¡Kan-san! Cuanto lo lamento. Perdóname." Kan'U Unchou, la Toushi mas fuerte de Seito y una de las mas fuertes de todos los institutos, yacía en el suelo con la boca abierta, el corazón yendo a mil por hora y la cara roja como un tomate –"G-Ge-Gentoku." –"¿Cómo te sientes? Estas toda rojas y sudorosa. ¿Acaso estas enferma o algo?" Desde el baño un grito de furia estallo como un trueno –"¡GENTOKU! Ahora si que la hiciste, de esta no te salva ni…" Ekitoku quedo parada donde antes había estado la puerta y a su lado Koumei, dando una mirada de odio puro a Kan'U –"Lo lamento Kan-san pero tengo que huir" Y dicho esto, Ryuubi Gentoku echo nuevamente a correr desnuda por los pasillos buscando refugio. –"Oye. Puedes correr pero no esconderte de la gran Chouhi Ekitoku. Disfruta mientras puedas." Una vez dicho eso, Ekitoku se acerco a su compañera caída –"¿Estas bien Kan-san?" No hubo repuesta. Kan'U Unchou tenia la mirada perdida y su mente en blanco. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo suaves que se sintieron los pechos de su líder en su cara. –"¿Kan-san? EY, Kan-san" Kan'U volvió de golpe al mundo real –"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Y Gentoku?" Kan'U miro en todas direcciones –"Se acaba de ir. ¿No la viste?" Ekitoku arqueo una ceja. Kan'U Prefirió guardar silencio. Koumei lentamente se acerco a Kan'U y con su cara y voz inexpresiva dijo "Gentuko es mía" antes de marcharse –"¿A que vino eso?" Pregunto Ekitoku. La respuesta de Kan'U fue el silencio.

-De vuelta en la casa de Koukin…-

La puerta del comedor lentamente se abrió revelando a una apenas despierta Hakufu entrando con ojos prácticamente cerrados –"Buennnnns diassssss" Apenas se entendió lo que quiso decir. Lentamente se acerco a la mesa y se recostó sobre el suelo, pero en vez del suelo, su cabeza aterrizo en algo muy suave. –"Ahhh, que almohada mas suave. Se siente genial" Entreabriendo los ojos Hakufu pudo ver a Koukin rojo como un tomate y a Goei conteniendo la risa. _'¿Será que me volví a levantar desnuda?' _–"Buenos días Sonsaku" Hakufu abrió sus ojos de par en par –"Esa voz" Levanto su cabeza de entre los pechos de Ukitsu –"¡U-chan! ¡Que alegría que hayas venido!" Dijo contenta mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga –"¿Por qué tan contenta Sonsaku? ¿Paso algo bueno?" –"Algo genial. Nos embarcaremos en una nueva aventura." Respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Le contaron acerca de Luffy, la Gran Era Pirata y el dragón que había traído a Luffy a este tiempo. Ukitsu escuchó atentamente toda la historia y su expresión se tornó pensativa cuando le mencionaron la Gran Era Pirata. –"Yo también creo haber escuchado sobre eso pero no recuerdo bien. Tal vez mi maestro sepa algo." –"Yo pensaba preguntarle a Shokatsuryou Koumei de Seito. Estoy seguro que ella debe saber algo" Respondió Koukin. –"¿Ya le avisaron a algún otro instituto?" Ukitsu pregunto –"Pensaba hacerlo ahora mismo. Enviarle un mensaje a los otros Devas y que cada uno se encargue de avisar a cada instituto" –"Buena idea Shuuyu. ¿Tu que piensas Sonsaku?" Ukitsu miro a su lado para encontrar a Hakufu dormida –"Debería habérmelo imaginado" Dijo mientras Koukin suspiraba. –"Después de todo es medio tonta" Repentinamente Hakufu se levanto –"¡No me digas tonta! ¡Tonta serás tu!" Y mostró su lengua. Después del shock inicial, Ukitsu y Goei empezaron a reír a dúo mientras Hakufu ponía una infantil cara de enojo –"Creo que mejor envió el mensaje" Koukin se levanto en busca de su celular.

'Entreguen el siguiente mensaje: Nanyou convoca a una reunión entre las academias Seito, Kyoushou y Nanban. Es posible que haya problemas en camino' Decía el decreto que Koukin había enviado y cada Deva tenia encargado un instituto, Ryomou tenia que ir a Seito, Saji a Kyoushou y Gakushu a Nanban.

-En la isla de Shang Tsung…-

Sentado en el trono se encontraba Shang Tsung con ojos cerrados, meditando. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y preguntó –"¿Alguna novedad mis queridos espías?" Dos figuras se hicieron presentes ante el. El primero era una horrenda mezcla entre reptil y humano, vestido con un traje de ninja verde y negro y con una mascara que revelaba sus horrendos ojos y piel similar a una víbora, mientras que la segunda figura era humana, pero toda cubierta de un color negro profundo del cual solo destacaban sus escalofriantes ojos, completamente blancos.

-"Mis hombres me han informado que el joven pirata esta en la casa de la líder de Nanyou, Sonsaku Hakufu." Dijo la figura negra como las sombras –"Y misssss hombresssss dicen que la academia Nanyou ha avisado a lasss demasss para que esten alertassss" Dijo el hombre-lagarto. –"Me sorprende lo rápido que han reaccionado. He de admitir que superan mis expectativas" El hechicero sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por su barba. –"¿Qué quiere que hagamos Lord Shang Tsung?" –"No hay nada que puedan hacer. Los Toushis son mucho más fuertes que un humano común. Incluso el Toushi más débil puede hacerle frente a un soldado de las sombras o a un Reptile y vencerlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar." –"Con todo respeto, Lord Shang Tsung, creo que mis hombres podrían capturar a ese mocoso sin el mas mínimo problema" –"¿Acaso estas cuestionando mi ordenes, Noob Saibot?" –"No, Lord Shang Tsung, es solo que…" –"¿Qué? ¿Crees que me equivoco? ¿Crees que sabes más que yo? ¡¿Es eso?!" El hechicero grito colérico. El ninja de las sombras permaneció en silencio mientras que el hombre-lagarto a su lado sonreía. –"Sonsaku Hakufu es una idiota que solo sabe pelear. Pero Sonsaku Goei y Shuuyu Koukin son otra historia. Ellos son más que capaces de presentir el peligro. Y si uno de ellos se percata, le avisaran a Sonsaku y, créeme, ninguno de tus soldados tiene la mas mínima chance de vencerla. Esperaremos. Y una vez que haya juntado fuerzas suficientes, atacaremos Kanto con tal fuerza y salvajismo que haremos temblar el planeta entero." Sentencio con una maléfica sonrisa.

_Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto por un capitulo que no es la gran cosa. :P Voy a tratar de añadir mas acción en futuros capítulos. Si existe alguna otra queja que tengan, avísenme y haré lo mejor posible por corregirlo (Aunque no prometo nada XD)_

_¡Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos la próxima! ¡CHAU-CHAU-ADIOS!_


End file.
